1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved trailer theft-thwarting coupling dock and particularly to a trailer theft-thwarting coupling dock to prevent unauthorized coupling and hauling thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional trailer coupling dock such the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,849 has a coupling dock mating a spherical seat to couple with a trailer. The coupling dock has a lever mechanism to actuate a lower latch member beneath the coupling dock to enable the coupling dock and the spherical seat to be separated or latched so that the trailer can be disconnected or connected as desired.
The conventional trailer coupling dock mentioned above confines the spherical seat in a spherical cap of the coupling dock through the lever mechanism to actuate the lower latch member. The lever mechanism presses the lower latch member at a desired location, but does not have any theft-thwarting structure. Any person can easily disengage the coupling relationship. As a result, the trailer could be stolen and towed away easily.